September 11, 2019 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = September 11, 2019 | venue = Motorpoint Arena | city = Cardiff, Wales | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #59 | special = | previous = September 4 | next = September 18 }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on September 11, 2019. Summary Imperium opened NXT UK with an address to the WWE Universe, basking in supreme glory in the wake of United Kingdom Champion WALTER’s triumph over Tyler Bate at NXT UK TakeOver: Cardiff. Marcel Barthel & Fabian Aichner then proceeded to run rickshaw over their opponents Danny Jones & Harry Green and secured the three-count with the powerbomb/uppercut combination. In the aftermath, The Ring General and Alexander Wolfe joined in the destruction with a post-match assault. With the dominant faction standing tall united in the center of their sacred mat, the question remains: Who, if anyone, can stop Imperium? After refusing to attend NXT TakeOver: Cardiff as a direct message to General Manager Johnny Saint that he deserves to be in the spotlight, Jordan Devlin engaged Ashton Smith in a hard-fought matchup. Despite an impressive effort by the very capable Smith, in the end it would be The Irish Ace who would reign supreme with the “Devlin-side.” After an excruciating knee injury kept her on the shelf for a year, Tegan Nox returned to action in heroic fashion when she made her official NXT UK debut against Shax. But after her opponent hit her with a disrespectful slap just seconds into the contest, Nox answered with a fierce kick, a fall-away slam and the shiny wizard for a quick and decisive victory. Following the contest, however, Nox was interrupted by NXT UK Women’s Champion Kay Lee Ray, fresh off her huge title victory over Toni Storm at TakeOver: Cardiff. Less than pleased that Nox was stealing her thunder with the buzz of her return, Ray made it clear that she will be happy to do the same thing to “the returning hometown hero” that she did to Storm. In response, Nox made it clear that she was ready, “anytime, anywhere.” After The Grizzled Young Veterans lost the NXT UK Tag Team Titles to Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster in a Triple Threat Match at NXT UK TakeOver: Cardiff, General Manager Johnny Saint granted Liverpool’s No. 1 Zack Gibson & James Drake a one-on-one opportunity to regain the titles against new titleholders. In the height of the hard-fought main event, Drake made a critical mistake when he accidently superkicked his own partner and thwarted their double-team effort. This error allowed Webster to drop his adversary to the canvas and paved the way for Andrews to hit Fall to Pieces off the top rope giving the tandem their first successful title defense. Results ; ; *Imperium (Marcel Barthel & Fabian Aichner) defeated Danny Jones & Harry Green *Jordan Devlin defeated Ashton Smith *Tegan Nox defeated Shax *Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster © defeated Grizzled Young Veterans (James Drake & Zack Gibson) to retain the WWE United Kingdom Tag Team Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 9-11-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 9-11-19 NXT UK 24.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #59 results * NXT UK results #59 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #59 on WWE Network Category:2019 events